Passion and Disbelief
by LiLAnGeL88
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Harry and Ginny are together, and they want to be together forever... Or do they? And Ginny's pregnant. CHAPTER SEVEN UP!!!!!!! I suck at summaries. PLEASE R/R STORY FINISHED WHAT DO YOU SAY ON A SEQUEL??
1. CHAPTER ONE

There he was. Harry. The man she had been seeing for over 3 years now. Ginny couldn't even believe some of the events that took place over the last 2 months, let alone tell the one person she loved most in the world about it, when she was in denial herself.  
  
**FLASHBACK** " "Ginny, I love you," said Harry. "I love you too, Harry," said Ginny.  
  
The couple that had previously been enjoying some passionate moments, and currently were trying to have a conversation, in between kisses. The two couldn't believe they were celebrating their 3rd anniversary since they started going out. This had all been a dream come true for Ginny, would had loved Harry from the first time she laid eyes on him, I mean he had saved her life, hadn't he? Harry on the other hand, took a while to get the picture that the kind of love Ginny had for him wasn't exactly like a brotherly sort of love. But now they were together as one, so nothing else mattered right? Or so they thought. About a month later Ginny woke up one morning and got sick. She went to the hospital wing to find something to her worst horror. She was PREGNANT?! Ginny took about 10 pregnancy tests that night. That meant that it was true she was pregnant, in 8 months or so she'd be having a baby, at the age of 17. The worst part would be telling Harry. How would he take it? Would he blame himself or worse? Would he blame her?  
  
"Hi Gin," said Harry.  
  
"Hi," whispered Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, are you alright," asked Harry.  
  
"No, Harry, actually there's something I've been meaning to tell you, but we should probably go someplace more private," said Ginny.  
  
"Let's go to my dorm, there shouldn't be anyone there, it's a Hogsmeade weekend," said Harry.  
  
What seemed like one minute to Ginny they were up in Harry's dorm.  
  
"So what was it that you wanted to tell me," asked Harry.  
  
"I.I.I'm preg.," That was all Ginny could say before she burst into tears.  
  
"You're pregnant," Harry asked, almost in complete shock.  
  
"Ye.Yes..., what are we going to do," Ginny asked softly.  
  
"Well I suppose we should get married," said Harry.  
  
"Get. Married," asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes, there's been something I've been meaning to do as well," Said Harry  
  
As Harry reached into his pocket got down on one knee, Ginny gasped. Harry open the box in his hand, and Ginny saw it. A diamond ring.  
  
"Ginny I've always loved you and I always will, the passions we've shared and the passions yet to come. Will you marry me," asked Harry.  
  
They stood there for a minute in complete silence. Then to Harry's shock, and much to his dismay and disbelief, Ginny ran out of the room.  
  
"Ginny, wait.," and that was all Harry could say before she was already long gone. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That was the end of chapter one. Sorry everyone, I decided to reformat the story a little because I made a lot of mistakes and I got some complaints that the chapters were too short. The only reason the chapters were short in the first place were so I could update more often. Tell me what you think. ~*~lil_angel88_06~*~ 


	2. CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny sat on her bed crying her eyes out, when Hermione came in. "What's wrong," she asked.  
  
"Wellharrysortofaskedmetomarryhim.." Ginny blurted.  
  
"What," asked Hermione. "Harry. asked me to marry him." "Why did you leave," asked Hermione "Because I don't know if I'm ready," said Ginny "Well it would all be the best, for the baby's sake," said Hermione. "But. I don't know if he'll want to talk to me after the stunt I just pulled." "Trust me. Harry is understanding, you should know that."said Hermione. "Yea it'll all be for the best."  
  
Later that day Harry went to talk to Ginny, she opened the door, and before he had the chance to speak she said, "Yes Harry I will marry you."  
  
"You will? It's great that you changed your mind so quickly, for the baby's sake and for mine. Ginny I don't know what I would do without you," said Harry looking deeply into her eyes. "Harry that's so sweet," said Ginny  
  
Harry grabbed Ginny's hand lifted her off the bed took her in his arms and then gave her a passionate kiss. Then, after snogging for about 10 minutes, they realized they were right in the middle of a conversation. A very important one at that.  
  
So, when will we get married," asked Harry "How about sometime in July," asked Ginny "Maybe.We'd have tons to plan by then, I mean its already almost June," said Harry "The baby is due somewhere in the end of December beginning of January, I think," said Ginny. "Ok, we'll eventually plan this out, but first we should probably tell your parents, Ron and the rest of your family." Then if there's time I'll tell Sirius," Harry joked.  
  
"Harry, seriously you shouldn't joke about that," Said Ginny while holding back laughter.  
  
"Come here you," said Harry pulling Ginny on to his lap.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny. She was so beautiful, yet by just looking into her eyes you could tell how scared she was. But she was his Ginny and no one could take that away from him. He quickly pulled her into his tight embrace.  
  
"Just always remember, I'll be with you, if you can't tell them then I will," said Harry  
  
"It's good to know I have someone now that will always be there. Let's tell Ron first, he'll probably be the easiest," said Ginny hopefully.  
  
"Ummm, I don't know about that but alright, whatever you want," said Harry  
  
" I don't want to tell anyone." Ginny laughed  
  
"But we have to," Said Harry  
  
"Actually, we could stay right here, and do this," said Ginny, while she pinned Harry to the wall.  
  
"Ginny what are you." Harry was cut off.  
  
Ginny had pinned Harry to the wall and started kissing him, and Harry of course was kissing back. The couple continued this for about an hour, then they heard.  
  
"What exactly do the two of you think your doing,"  
  
Harry looked at Ginny. Her eyes were wide. Harry turned around. "RON!?!?!?!?!?, how long exactly have you been standing there," asked Harry  
  
"Long enough," Answered Ron.  
  
"Ron, there is something we have to tell you," said Harry.  
  
"What, your shagging my brothers now," asked Ron.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Said Ginny sounding surprising confidently.  
  
"Oh my gosh. I can't even believe you Harry. your supposed to be my best friend. Not shagging my little sister." Said Ron.  
  
"Ron, as if you didn't know our relationship was serious," said Harry.  
  
"But, your not supposed to do that," said Ron.  
  
"Ron, I hear you and Hermione all the time, besides she tells me everything," said Ginny.  
  
"What, she told you what, Harry you still." said Ron blushing beet red.  
  
"Ron, don't blame him. please." Said Ginny  
  
"Ron, I love her to death and you know I would never do anything to hurt her, said Harry.  
  
"But you got her pregnant." Said Ron.  
  
"That won't hurt her, it will make us happier and make our relationship stronger," said Harry.  
  
"Besides I had part in it too," said Ginny.  
  
"I suppose you'll have to give me a few days to let it sink in, then I'll eventually be able to accept it." said Ron.  
  
"Alright, I think we can do that. Are we still friends," asked Harry  
  
"Of course, as long as you don't actually start shagging any of my brothers," Laughed Ron.  
  
"Get out!" Ginny shouted as she threw a pillow at Ron.  
  
"Now where were we," Ginny asked straddling Harry.  
  
"I think we were right about here." Harry said as he went in for a kiss. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~ End of Chapter two ~*~ What did you think? Do you like the story any better this way? ~*~lil_angel88_06~*~ 


	3. CHAPTER THREE

A HUGE thanks to all my reviewers. The more reviews I get the more I want to WRITE, WRITE, WRITE. THANKS AGAIN.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER THREE  
  
The next few days were terrible for Ginny. (Not only would she have to give her parents the news in a few days, but she had terrible allergies during the spring months, plus the whole morning sickness thing.) Over the next weekend she had permission from Professor Dumbledore (who had now been informed of the circumstances) to go with Harry to The Burrow and stay on day with the Weasley's and then to spend the next day with Sirius and Remus at Remus's cottage. Since Sirius's name had been cleared earlier that year, Harry couldn't wait to see him. Ginny on the other hand certainly wasn't anticipating telling her parents that she would be having a baby shortly after turning 17.  
  
Ginny was shaking terribly as she and Harry pulled up outside of the Weasley's house.  
  
"Gin, you have to stop shaking," said Harry  
  
"Bbbb.but I can't," murmured Ginny.  
  
"Yes, you can. They'll take it ok eventually. You have to admit you were pretty shocked yourself," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah I suppose your right," said Ginny.  
  
"Ginny! Harry!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Hello," Harry and Ginny said in Unison.  
  
"I'm glad you to came. Come in," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny. He could tell she was terrified. He grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She smiled at him. She always knew he could make her feel good under any kinds of circumstances.  
  
"So what brings you two here? According to Dumbledore he thinks you two have something important to tell us," Said Mrs. Weasley while taking a seat next to Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Indeed we do. Ginny would you like to tell them or should I," asked Harry  
  
"I will," Said Ginny with a long sigh.  
  
"This can't be good, otherwise it wouldn't be so hard to say," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Well it's not that its not good, its just not easy to say. Ginny? Whats wrong," asked Harry.  
  
Harry had looked over at Ginny, who was trying hard not to draw attention to herself. Before Harry knew it she was running up the stairs. "Gin." said Harry, and with that Mrs. Weasley got up and said, "I'll go and talk to her, Harry you can tell Arthur." "Harry what's going on," asked Arthur.  
  
"Well Ginny's going to have a baby. My Baby. Yes. Ginnyy and I are going to be parents. That's better," said Harryy  
  
"YOU DID WHAT TO MY DAUGHTER," shouted Mr. Weasley.  
  
With that Ginny came running down the stairs, walked over to Harry and said, "I'm sorry you had to get yelled at. Ginny then went to her father and to everyone's dismay she said, "How dare you yell at him," and with that, SMACK!!! And then Ginny ran out the door started the car and drove off.  
  
"Oh no," said Harry  
  
"Arthur please settle down. That's great. I think the two of you are too young, but I admire your courage and thank you for telling us," Said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"I can't believe this she's 16, and you (he pointed to Harry) I thought you'd have more sense," shouted Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Arthur please!" said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Molly, they are too young," Said Mr. Weasley  
  
"You have to admire how responsibly they are dealing with the situation," Said Mrs. Weasley smiling and winking at Harry.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry not looking up.  
  
"Also the two of us decided we are going to get married on July 26th." Said Harry  
  
"When is the baby due?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Somewhere around the end of December and the beginning of January," Said Harry.  
  
"Have you told Sirius?" said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"No, we have to do that tomorrow, if I find Ginny" Said Harry.  
  
"Well, goodnight you two. Arthur and I have to get up early tomorrow. So we are going to be," Said Mrs. Weasley dragging Arthur upstairs.  
  
Harry quickly apparted to Sirius and Remus's cottage. He was happy to see their car parked out front. "Hello everyone," Harry said as he walked in.  
  
"Hey Gin, wanna go for a walk?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure, I'd go anywhere with you," Said Ginny smiling.  
  
The couple walked down to the park (had a long talk too)and sat down on a bench and suddenly started raining.  
  
"Oh no, we'd better get back," said Ginny  
  
"But whats wrong with snogging in the rain? I mean we can go if you want ." Harry was once again cut off by Ginny and her lovely, soft pink lips. ~*~*~ Harry and Ginny woke up the next morning to gray skies, and it was quite chilly out for the middle of May. Ginny had woke up that morning feeling sick (She was getting used to it now) and Harry was at her side for anything she needed. That afternoon they'd be leaving. Harry was excited to tell Sirius, but he wasn't sure how Sirius would take it. He knew that Remus might be shocked, but he'd probably be supportive and of course they would both be concern of how the two were going to handle their new situation.  
  
"Ginny, are you coming down to breakfast," Harry asked.  
  
"Yea I'll be right down." Shouted Ginny.  
  
Harry walked up the stairs and met his fiancée at the top landing. "May I carry my soon-to-be-bride down the stairs?" said Harry "Sure, my love." Answered Ginny.  
  
As Harry was walking downstairs he was looking into Ginny's eyes the whole time. She looked like she was deep in though. But then Harry thought to himself, who wouldn't be.  
  
"So, what were you two here to discuss with us," Said Sirius.  
  
"Alright, said Harry, well anyway the reason we are here is to first of all tell you that Ginny and I are engaged and we are getting married on July 26th."  
  
"That's great!" said Remus.  
  
"Yes, I agree." Said Sirius. "But you two aren't smiling." Said Sirius.  
  
"That's because we also have something else to say." "Ginny is pregnant. Yes, Ginny and I are going to be parents." Said Harry semi-confidently.  
  
Sirius's mouth dropped, and Remus just said, "How long have you known?"  
  
"Almost two months now. The baby is to be born sometime around the end of December or the beginning of January, we aren't quite sure yet, but we are to get an owl from the doctor's at the Wizard's Hospital in London next week." Said Harry.  
  
"Sirius, are you ok?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I can't believe this. I mean I think its great that the two of you are responsible enough to handle things like this, but I still think you are too young and I am kind of concern. I mean what If you had multiples, twins, triplets, or more?" said Sirius.  
  
"I guess we would find a way." Said Ginny.  
  
"Yes, It will all be alright Sirius," said Remus.  
  
"So Harry, your going to be a dad, you seem just as excited as James was when he found out your mom was having you," Said Sirius with a smile.  
  
"Hopefully you'll be just as good parents as they were." Said Remus.  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HARRY! HARRY!" shouted Ginny  
  
"Ginny, what's the matter? You shouldn't be up and about. Are you ok? Said Harry looking quite concerned.  
  
"I'm fine. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I have to be in bed all the time." Said Ginny.  
  
"Well what is it then, because any louder and you'd wake up Sirius and Remus." Said Harry.  
  
"First I want to say I can't believe that tomorrow we won't see each other for two weeks." Said Ginny  
  
"Well Sirius said the honeymoon will be better if we've had no physical contact, except the kiss at the wedding, I believe him, and this will test our relationship, and I'll write you everyday." Said Harry.  
  
"Promise?" Said Ginny.  
  
"Why what happens if I don't?" said Harry.  
  
"Well I guess you'll find out on July 26." Said Ginny smiling.  
  
"So what was it that you wanted to tell me." Said Harry.  
  
"Well we got our letter from the hospital, I have in my hand if we are having multiples, boys or girls, and the date of birth." said Ginny.  
  
"What's going on down here?" said Remus with Sirius holding his hand. (YES REMUS AND SIRIUS ARE LOVERS)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Review and I'll post  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
If they have twins, or possibly triplets, what combinations on girls/boys should there be?  
  
When should the babies be born?  
  
How will Sirius take it?  
  
(all the previous chapters have been rewritten) 


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

Thanks to everyone that wrote a review, I'm picking up plenty of tips, and It looks like I'm writing a good story according to you. Well anyways here it goes. CHAPTER 4 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~* "We've gotten our letter Sirius," said Harry.  
  
"Well, open it," said Sirius as he and Remus took a seat on the couch.  
  
"Well here it goes," said Ginny with a sigh.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that we have a due date for your child, and that we have confirmed that you are to have one baby. On the other hand at this time we could not figure out the sex of the baby. We may be able to find out when Miss Weasley comes in for her next scheduled appointment on August 31st. The due date of your baby is to be December 27. However the baby could come early or later then this as you choose, or as Miss Weasley finds the timing appropriate. Please let us know.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Paul Johnson  
  
"Interesting." said Harry.  
  
"So, basically the only thing you don't know is the sex of the baby," said Sirius.  
  
"Yes, pretty much." Said Ginny.  
  
"Well Remus and I have to go now, to see Dumbledore, Ginny we will see you at the wedding." Said Sirius.  
  
"Bye," Ginny said giving them each a warm hug.  
  
"So, Harry what would you like to do today?" said Ginny.  
  
"Well, empty house, a little me, a little you, maybe over there on that couch?" said Harry.  
  
"Sure, Mr. Potter," said Ginny.  
  
And with that Ginny put her lips over Harry for what would become a great makeout session.  
  
_________________________  
  
It was a bright sunny day outside that day. Ginny's day. Ginny was to be married today. To Harry Potter the first and only man she ever loved.  
  
"Wow, Ginny you look beautiful." Said Hermione.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, I can't believe I haven't seen Harry in two weeks," said Ginny with a smile.  
  
"No problem. But we'd better hurry up or else we'll be late," said Hermione.  
  
"I'm just waiting for Brittany," said Ginny (If you are all wondering Brittany is a character I made up to be one of Ginny's bridesmaid's.)  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Harry they are driving up in the limo. Everyone get ready," said Ron.  
  
"Oh my gosh Sirius, I'm so nervous," said Harry.  
  
"It'll be ok, Harry. Your dad was nervous too," said Sirius.  
  
"We are starting," said Ron.  
  
First, came down Ginny's niece Julia (Charlie's daughter) as the flower girl. Then it was Brittany and Draco. (whom Harry had become friends with after 6th year) Then Hermione and Remus. (interestingly enough) That day Dumbledore would be marring them. He had married Harry's parents and that was the way Harry wanted it.  
  
Wedding song play's as Ginny walk down the aisle with her dad and he connects Ginny and Harry's arms.) (Ginny and her father made up, It just would have taken too long to add to the story.)  
  
Harry and Ginny turned around facing Dumbledore, them both not baring not being able to look at each other.  
  
"Harry do you take Ginny to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"I always have, and I always will, I do," said Harry.  
  
"Do you Ginny take Harry to be your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?" said Dumbledore. "I do," Said barely loud enough for Harry to hear. He saw her wipe a tear from her face.  
  
"Well then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said Dumbledore beaming.  
  
"That. Will be my pleasure," said Harry taking Ginny in for a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
(Later at the reception)  
  
"Harry I love you, can we go now?" said Ginny whining.  
  
"I love you too, and if you want to, we can leave. Said Harry kissing his wife.  
  
"Attention, everyone. Ginny and I are leaving right. now! Bye!" said Harry.  
  
"Bye!" yelled Ginny as Harry lifted her off her feet, ran out of the reception, and left everyone behind laughing because they all knew what Harry and Ginny were planning to do. The next few months after Harry and Ginny got married, they shared more love for each other in the last three years than ever before. Ginny was getting ready for whatever they would tell her at the doctor's tomorrow. Today Harry and her were at Sirius and Remus's cottage. It was an incredibly hot summer day. In two days Harry would be going to Hogwarts to teach Defense against the Dark Arts, until November first and after that he wouldn't come back to teach until the next year. A few weeks earlier, he had gotten a letter from Dumbledore asking him if he wanted the position. Harry happily accepted. Sirius took up Madame Hooch's old position as well, and Harry wasn't sure about Remus.  
  
"So, Harry are you excited about tomorrow," asked Sirius.  
  
"I sure am, however I am having doubts whether or not I want to know the sex of the baby," said Harry.  
  
"Me too," said Ginny.  
  
"That's interesting I thought you two couldn't wait," said Remus.  
  
"Good things come to those who wait," said Ginny.  
  
"Very true," said Remus.  
  
"Well, Ginny and I will come back tomorrow after we go to the doctor's, maybe you guys could meet us at our place," said Harry.  
  
"Alright that will be fine," said Sirius with an interesting malicious glow on his face.  
  
"We have to go to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things and then I'm taking Ginny to this great restaurant I know of," said Harry.  
  
"What is that?" asked Remus.  
  
"Leaky Cauldron," said Harry slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Wow..," laughed Sirius and Remus both.  
  
"Cmon, Harry let's go," said Ginny  
  
Two Hours Later "That food was actually quite good Harry," said Ginny. "Ginny I rented a room here for the night so that we wouldn't be disturbed, and then we'll be closer to the hospital so we won't have to get up so early in the morning," said Harry.  
  
"You mean a little you and a little me in a room," asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh yes," said Harry.  
  
So the couple had a very romantic night (yes even without sex) and fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning they woke up to a tapping sound on the window.  
  
"Hi Pig," said Harry. (For those of you who don't know Pig is Ron's owl)  
  
"Ginny its from Ron," said Harry.  
  
Dear Harry and Gin,  
  
How are you guys? Hermione and I are doing fine. Any new news on the baby yet? If you get some let us know, and Ginny you can stop here anytime once Harry goes to Hogwarts. Alright? Well I have to cut this short and Hermione wants me in bed! HA!  
  
RON  
  
___________________ "Mr. Potter, we have the results of the test we did on Mrs. Potter earlier today, could you please come into the back room," asked the nurse.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Harry said somewhat relieved.  
  
"Harry are we going to find out the sex of the baby," asked Ginny.  
  
"I think we should, so that we can plan," said Harry. "Ok," said Ginny.  
  
The room that Harry and Ginny entered was a pretty green color with magically enchanted butterflies moving on it. The sunlight shone in through the window. It was a beautiful day.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Potter," asked a voice from the door.  
  
"Hi Dr. Williams," said Harry reaching up to shake his hand and on his way back to his seat grabbing Ginny's hand.  
  
"So the two of you decided to find out the sex of the baby, and the other information," said Dr. Williams.  
  
"Yes sir," said Ginny.  
  
"Well Mr. And Mrs. Potter your having TWINS~! We however do not know the sex of babies." "You'll have to wait for that." Said Dr. Williams.  
  
"Twins, oh my gosh, Harry I can't have twins," said Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, settle down, don't get over-excited," said Harry. "Don't get over excited, HA that's good one," said Ginny. "Ginny," said Harry. "There's no way we can take care of two babies," said Ginny.  
  
"I'm going to go check and see if they got anymore results," said Dr. Williams.  
  
"Alright, said Harry. "Ginny, everything will be ok," said Harry. "I just have to get over the shock of this all," said Ginny.  
  
Harry stood there holding her in his arms, and gave her a romantic kiss, at that moment the doctor comes back in.  
  
"They have the sexes of the babies," said Dr. Williams.  
  
"What are they," Ginny asked excitedly.  
  
"Harry and Ginny, you two are having one of each, congratulations," said Dr. Williams.  
  
"Ginny, wow..," said Harry.  
  
"I know, that's more than I ever could have asked for," said Ginny. "Is there any known complications," asked Harry.  
  
"No, they look like they are going to be two healthy babies," said Dr. Williams. "That's good," said Ginny. "So Ginny, are we ready to go," Harry asked.]  
  
"Sure, we'd better go so Sirius and Remus don't get to our house before we do," said Ginny.  
  
"So how did it go," asked Remus. "Well we found out Ginny is going to be having twins, a boy and a girl, and they appear to be healthy," said Harry who cracked a smile when he saw the look on Sirius' face. "..," said Sirius(Or what he didn't say, lol) "That's good that they are going to be healthy," said Remus laughing out loud when he saw the look Sirius still had on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ PLZ REVEIW 


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

I'd like to say first thanks for all the reviews, and I took the tip to make less chapters and make them longer. until I get three chapters posted, there'll be some short ones, because I don't write that much at once. The more reviews I get the faster I'll write. CHAPTER FIVE ~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was a cold day at the beginning of January, and it was snowing, and Ginny was sitting on the couch looking out the window. She didn't know but Harry was watching her. Harry watched her a lot now, the way she moved, the way she walked, the way she took his hand and rubbed it on her stomach. Tomorrow Ginny was going to have the babies. He could feel it. All of the sudden Harry snapped out of his "trance."  
  
"Harry what are you doing," Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh I was just looking at you," said Harry.  
  
"Get over here," said Ginny.  
  
"I'd be happy to," said Harry while Ginny pulled him into a warm kiss. Harry loved feeling her lips on his. He never go sick of it. All of the sudden.  
  
"oooo," moaned Ginny and then she clutched her stomach.  
  
Harry quickly grabbed a piece of paper wrote a note for Sirius and Remus, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, and gave it to hedwig. He grabbed Ginny, put his arms around her. And then he apparated. The couple arrived at the hospital, and the nurse quickly got Ginny up to her room. The doctor came up right away to explain the procedure to Ginny.  
  
"Ok Ginny, what we do, is I mutter a quick spell, then I need you to think real hard about getting the babies out and give yourself a little push." Said Dr. Williams.  
  
"That's all? No pain," Ginny asked.  
  
"Well when you push you'll feel some pain, and after you deliver both of them, you hurt for a while," said Dr. Williams.  
  
"Alright," said Ginny.  
  
"Well I'll be here once all your family is in the waiting room," said Dr. Williams while walking to the door.  
  
"Ginny." said Harry.  
  
"yea hun," said Ginny.  
  
" I love you," said Harry.  
  
"I love you too," said Ginny.  
  
"Hi I'm back, I got there and the eight people you mentioned were already there. I believe they were Albus, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Ron, Sirius, Hermione, and Draco? Is that right?," asked Dr. Williams.  
  
"yes," said Harry.  
  
"Well we are going to deliver now," said Dr. Williams. He muttered something quick.  
  
Harry watched as Ginny shut her eyes tight and after two minutes or so, he saw Ginny push, and out came their first baby.  
  
"It's a boy," said Dr. Williams. Dr. Williams handed the baby to the nurse, there was very loud crying in the backround.  
  
"That's my boy," Harry said shedding a tear. "Harry he's so beautiful," Ginny said while she grabbed Harry's hand again.  
  
Harry watched as Ginny pushed again. He thought to himself, here comes my baby girl.  
  
"Here it comes," said Dr. Williams as Ginny screamed.  
  
"I wonder how much longer they will be," said Sirius pacing all over. "Sirius you need to settle down," said Remus. "Well, Harry is going to have two babies with Ginny, you have to be excited," said Sirius. "We are, just not quite as excited as you," said Albus.  
  
"My baby girl," said Harry." "Actually, your baby boy," said Dr. Williams.  
  
"Two boys," said Harry, What do you think Ginny?  
  
"I think we have two baby boys," said Ginny.  
  
"Harry would you like to hold the first one," said the nurse.  
  
"would I ever," said Harry, with his eyes glowing.  
  
Later that afternoon once Harry and Ginny had both held their boys, the had to pick names, because they wanted names before they showed their family the babys.  
  
"So Harry, want you to pick the names," said Ginny. "Are you positive," asked Harry.  
  
"Like you said, you have names picked," said Ginny.  
  
Well I wanted to name the first one Aaron," said Harry.  
  
"ooo, I like that, said Ginny.  
  
"and the second one, Aidan," said Harry.  
  
"I like that too," said Ginny. " But you only get to pick if I get to pick our first girls names,"  
  
DEAL! Said Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So did you like it? I changed the names a little from the first time but I found ones that I like better. 


	6. CHAPTER SIX

Finally you guys get the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had finals last week. I changed chapter 5 a little at the end. Basically I changed the names of the boys to Aidan and Aaron. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
Harry and Ginny had been sitting in their house for two hours with Aidan, their second born just sitting there.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
DEAL!! Shouted Harry.  
  
The door was pushed open and there was Dr. Williams followed by 8 very concerned looking friends and realitives.  
  
"What is it," said Ginny looking worried, grabbing Harry's hand.  
  
"Your son, Aaron." said Dr. Williams.  
  
"What?," asked Harry.  
  
"We had both boys hooked up to heart monitors and machines, and all of the sudden baby Aaron stopped breathing." Said Dr. Williams.  
  
"turns out his lungs are not fully developed," Dr. Williams continued.  
  
"Is he going to make it," asked Harry, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"It doesn't look too good, we've done everything we can and the rest is up to him," said Dr. Williams.  
  
"Harry, I'm scared," said Ginny.  
  
"I know, I know," said Harry.  
  
"I'll be back in a bit to update you," said Dr. Williams.  
  
"Can Ginny and I be alone Dumbledore?" Harry requested.  
  
"Sure, " he said leading everyone out. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Harry watched as the door opened. There was Dumbledore. He had a very grave look on his face, and Harry looked at his eyes. Dumbledore was shaking his head. He said something that Harry didn't hear, but he knew because he heard Ginny burst into tears. He knew right then that Aaron had died.  
  
"My little boy," said Harry, and burst into tears.  
  
All of the sudden everyone came in and sympathy and hugs were exchanged along with plenty of tears.  
  
~*~*END OF FLASH BACK~*~  
  
  
  
Sorry this chapter is kinda short, but I'll update again soon.. Review review review 


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

Hey Reviewers, Sorry it took me so long to update I got really busy in February, and didn't have time to update, but I'm gonna finish this part of the story now, I'll begin a sequel to it by the end of March if I get the time. It'll be called Butterfly Kisses, or something like that, just look for a story with my name under the same category, or else I'll just add to this story.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
~a little less than a year later~  
  
Harry and Ginny walked around through the trees in the nippy cold of November, the only sound being the rustling of trees beneath them. Aidan was at Sirius and Remus's for the night and Ginny and Harry were walking through the graveyard, to see Aaron. Then they were going home for a romantic evening and other things.  
  
"Here it is," sighed Harry.  
  
"Harry, I wish we would have gotten to know Aaron," said Ginny.  
  
"Me too," said Harry.  
  
"You don't think that when Aidan gets older that he'll wish it was him instead of Aaron do you," asked Ginny.  
  
"I certainly hope not," said Harry.  
  
For a while they just sat their talking to Aaron, not knowing if he could hear or not, and sliding their hand across his tombstone. The tombstone which read, Aaron James Potter, Born January 3rd --- Died January 4th Son of Harry and Ginny Potter-Brother to Aidan Michael Potter. After about a half hour, the couple left, slightly shaken as they usually were.  
  
When Harry and Ginny got back home, they sat down on the couch and just stared at each other. "Harry, I have something to tell you," said Ginny.  
  
"What is it," asked Harry.  
  
"I'm pregnant, the doctor called me this morning to tell me, because when I took Aidan to his checkup I thought I'd get tested just to see, because I haven't been feeling right. I'm due in late June to early July." said Ginny  
  
THE END 


	8. SEQUEL TITLE

Hey everyone,  
  
I read over all my reviews got some advice, and I'm brainstorming on a sequel to this story. I should have it up quite soon. Look for the title to be Butterfly Kisses. Hope you read it. LiLAnGeL88 


End file.
